User blog:Jim Logan/The next InFAMOUS game obvious?
Alright before we get this started, I know there's already a Forum about this but hear me out. *inFAMOUS - Released on May 26, 2009. Set in November 2010, inspiration was stated to be taken from Batman Graphic novel,'' "No Man's Land."'' and "DMZ". *InFAMOUS 2 - Released in June 2011 - Set in 2011, it took elements from God Loves, Man Kills. *InFAMOUS Second Son - Released on March 14, 2014, set in 2018. It takes elements from the'' M-Day'' story arc. Using this, and the path they're going. I firmly believe they're going for the Civil War route. I mean look at what we've got here. Cole axed himself off and most of the Conduit race, yet people outside of New Marais still have a hate-on for Bioterrorists. Now just after Second Son's first teaser trailer was released, Nate stated they put the lightining bolt at the end of inFAMOUS 2 in case they needed to revive Cole for a future title. Think about it. They KNEW they were going to need Cole again in the future. Now how I see it is, Delsin might give up by the time of the next game, just give up on the human race altogether and rally Bioterrorists together to wipe out humans, or enslave them, while Cole being a heroic badass gets an army of his own Conduits to fight them. Imagine just a cutscene of Cole's AMP(say the Samuri Sword, because that's just awesome) clashing with Delsin's chain. Imagine the amazing, cinematic scenes Sucker Punch could create from this scenario. Now going under the firm belief Good Karma is still canon, Augustine is still alive, since she wants Conduits/Bioterrorists to be safe and secure, I'd think she might side with Delsin, seeing as how being in charge of humans would be less risk of harm coming to her kin, instead of siding with Cole, where if his side won, humans could just turn on Conduits again at the snap of a finger. UPDATE (2/17/15) Well, after reviewing InFAMOUS Second Son again, there are a few points I'd like to add. #Hank is still alive, he could be another demon in Delsin's ear, like Hank is the angel "Don't do it man!" and Augustine is the "Do it, do it!" Devil. (There is a better wording, but my laptop is running out of power.) #I am not saying Delsin would be fully, complete InFAMOUS-evil. Look at the actual Marvel:Civil War. Even though Iron Man and his army were portrayed as villains, they weren't actually evil, they were just fighting for what they thought was the right cause. #Nor am I saying Cole's side would be 100% right. Some Conduits like The Beast or Abigail(in the beginning at least). Just look at Cecilia. She could just snap and go on a rampage, who could stop her? Delsin couldn't even catch her. #Of course, there has to be a third, a villain to instigate the Civil War, a Magneto-esq villain or a Nick Fury "You gotta do this, Cole/Delsin!" #Perhaps when the game starts up, you could choose who you play as, Cole or Delsin and the choices you make for the first quarter of the game decides which side you're on, while the second quarter is further building up the eventual war, while the second half of the game is just figthing between the two sides. UPDATE (3/6/15) Another possiblity for the next installment goes off the ''Days of Future Past ''storyline with Conduit-killing machines that are tough to kill. If they go this route it'd probably have to be set decades after Second Son, more likely with a new protagonist unrelated to Cole. I'd personally love this route, DOFP is one of my favorite comic book arcs to date. Category:Blog posts